


Love in heartbreak

by EmsssslovesBooks



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsssslovesBooks/pseuds/EmsssslovesBooks
Summary: Tam and Biana break up and on the way he gets a different crush.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster/Tam Song, Tam Song/Biana Vacker
Kudos: 2





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Fanfic pls help me and give advise :) No mean comments pls

Tams Pov  
Tam's imparter lit up and Bianas face appeared on the screen. "Hi Tam" she said, " come to Everglen quickly. I need to talk to you." Then she left.What could she possibly want." Tam muttered to himself as he leaped to Everglen. He found Biana in her room looking sad and serious. “What's up he asked?”  
“You might want to sit for this.” She said  
“Ok” Tam said, why was she acting so weird?  
“Listen Tam. I think we should break up.”  
“ Why?’ He interrupted  
“Listen, Dex came to me yesterday and well something happened.”  
Tam’s eyes widened.  
“And before you ask me what happened or go kill Dex, It was my choice please understand.” But before Biana finished he was already gone, she heard the door slam shut and the sound of crying. As he prepared to leap back he tripped and slammed his head on the floor. He felt dizzy and he thought he saw a pair of brown eyes with gold flecks.

Biana’s POV  
Biana cried too, she felt terrible kissing Dex when she had a boyfriend yet her kiss with Dex felt somehow better than with Tam so she had decided to end their relationship. She hadn’t expected him to feel so sad though, she could tell that he only kept it going to be polite. She knew that he felt something was wrong in their kiss’s but she just kept going anyway. Now that she has a proper chance she wasn’t going to waste it. She had invited Sophie over to discuss this with her. Why was she taking so long? She got a call from Sophie all of a sudden. She said “Hi Biana, I found Tam collapsed on your doorstep, I’m taking him to Elwin can I meet you there?”  
“Sure” Biana replied.

Sophie’s POV  
When she found Tam collapsed on the doorstep she was seriously worried and tried waking him up since she was worried of light leaping while he was unconscious.  
“Sophie?” He asked when she finally managed to get him up.  
“ I’m taking you to Elwin.” she replied as she took out her imparter and hailed Biana.

Tam’s POV  
He had heard the whole short conversation between Sophie and Biana. He had realized that Sophie looked upset. “Are you ok?” He asked her. She laughed and said “ I should be asking the same question to you.”  
“ Seriously.” He said  
“ Oh,” she said “Well me and Fitz broke up that's all. Nothing special.”  
“Me and Biana broke up too.”  
“ Oh that's bad. I think that's what Biana wanted to tell me about.”  
She offered him her hand “Sorry about what happened”  
“Don’t worry I’m fine.” he looked cautiously at her hand then entwined his fingers in her. She smiled at him and said “Well I’m going to bring you to the healing centre. Since you might get more accidents it you keep sulking.”  
“Sulking?’ He asked  
“How else would you end up tripping. That's my thing.” She replied. He laughed and thought how he never relised how beautiful she was especially her eyes when she laughed. When they leaped away they didn’t relise that there was someone behind them watching.


	2. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tam starts to like Sophie and then... I'm trying not to spoil it XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen many Tam and Sophie shippers and personally I ship Tiana or Bam but I thought Tam and Sophie could use some more fanfics.

Biana’s POV

Even though she and Tam broke up they were still friends right? So she went out to the gates and she stopped. She saw Tam and Sophie holding hands, talking, laughing just like they used to. Her heart stopped when she saw Tam looking at Sophie the way he used to look at her. Her eyes blurred, it was just too much, she liked Dex but why was this happening. Maybe she just felt happy for Sophie but wait, what about Fitz?

Sophie’s POV 

Before they left she thought she caught Tam staring at her. Whatever, she pushed the thought out of her head, that was so not happening. But a part of her thought, was he always this handsome. She always just thought of him as someone similar to Keefe and one of her good friends but she never thought like that before. The boy she saw there broken and sad was the version of himself. It was terrible but she had seen the same in Keefe before. It made Sophie understand more about him, he was the same as the snarky boy he used to be just more deep. She felt like she understood him more, maybe she would be able to understand him better after their short chat.

Biana POV

When she met Sophie at the healing centre, she told or whispered everything to her about everything that happened between her and Dex and Tam. Sophie looked shocked but said “You did what you had to, are you and Dex a thing now?” 

“No.” Biana said feeling slightly ashamed

“Oh ok” 

There was a weird awkward silence.

“Umm. So Fitz and I broke up so I thought you should know” Sophie said 

“Oh!” Biana said she suddenly felt bad for her brother.

Later she left the healing centre with Sophie and Tam. Tam wouldn’t look at her. Later she left for Everglen. 

Sophie’s POV

Later Sophie decided to go to where Tam and Linh were staying to pay them a visit. It was a really nice place. She tripped on a step. Someone caught her.

Tam’s POV

Tam went home in tears. Linh found him. She said “What's wrong?” 

“Biana broke up with me.” He simply put

“Oh. I’m sorry Tam.” Linh said

“You don’t need to be.”

“Hey Tam Sophie said she would be coming over can you go see whether she has arrived yet.” 

“Sure.”

He looked around and saw Sophie trip and he caught her. He helped her up. 

“Thanks’

“No problem.”

He didn’t know what he was doing but he felt the urge to kiss her, so he did.Her lips felt soft and it felt way better than he had expected.Perhaps breaking up with Biana wasn’t so bad after all. Doing this felt so good they might as well have been there for a few minutes.He thought it was weird that Sophie didn’t let go when he almost pulled away but ended up running his hands through her hair.Eventually he pulled away

Sophie’s POV

She didn’t have any idea how that happened all she knew was that it felt good no, great. But when turned around they found Biana half glaring, half crying as she ran away. But there was no denying that she saw what had just happened like there was no denying that Tam had kissed her and she enjoyed it. Both of them went after her of course but only Tam followed when she leaped to Everglen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write. I'll post again on Thursdays ( For my Country)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good. More will be coming soon


End file.
